Her Slumber
by Myfaerytale
Summary: A/N: Bellice Alice is a detective searching for a killer, but after a tragic accident that left her in a coma, Bella is determined to finish the case. While recalling memories with her sleeping fiancee in hopes of her waking, Bella struggles to avenge her love and catch a killer. Will Bella catch the killer before Alice wakes up, or will she fall into slumber with her love?
1. Prologue

A/N: So this is a new story I've been thinking about for a few days. My thought bunnies kept nagging me, so this is what came out in a few short hours lol. Thanks for even clicking on this, it means a lot already:) Hope you like it.

The streets were covered with a light mist, the rain whispering against the grass in the small town of Forks, Washington. The sky was darkening, stars beginning to make their way into night. Crickets were dancing, their legs producing melodies that would gently kiss each passing person's lips.

It was the perfect night in this tiny town.

A light snore left a small woman's mouth, pink tinted lips sweeping together after every breath. Her short, black, spiky hair was laying against a jeep's headrest. Her small form, a staggering four foot ten, barely let her see past the windshield in front of her, her closed eyes unseen to anyone outside of the vehicle.

"Alice," she was called awake with a shake to her shoulders.

Emmett, a burly man set beside her in the driver's seat. Being about six foot five and over 280 pounds of pure muscle, Emmett was the perfect partner. He could break down any door witht the slightest of nudges, his appearance bringing fear to anyone who dare cross him.

"Hmm?" her eyes slowly flickered open to a now pitch black night. She breathed, the windows of the jeep fogging up.

Her fingers moved on their own to find the police scanner and turn it on to the preset frequency.

_"...report about three hours ago of a missing girl, 16, 5 foot two, blonde hair, blue eyes..."_

Alice wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, dust from sleep sprinkling on her. "Emmett, are you sure this is the right spot?" she opened the glove compartment and took out a granola bar, her tongue reaching for the sweet taste of chocolate as she unwrapped her first meal of the day.

"I know these forests like the back of my hand, Alice." he smirked, balling his hands into fists. "Look, every person that was able to call that was taken described an area with what appeared to be a small waterfall surrounded by a forest. This is the only place in Forks that resembles that remotely."

Alice nodded, finishing her granola bar, throwing the wrapper into the glove compartment.

"You know if you didn't feel it in your gut yourself you wouldn't have come."

"I know, but," she shook her head. "Something just doesn't seem...right." she shoved her hands into her pocket, her hand making contact with her phone.

"Emmett," she turned her head slowly to face him, her brows fusing together in worry. "What time is it?"

He pulled out his phone, Alice too afraid to look at the glaring numbers on hers. "Just after midnight." he shoved the phone in her face, messing with her to ligthen the mood.

Alice's eyes narrowed in playful irritation. She let out a dry chuckle, smacking Emmett's hand away before sighing. Her hands made her way to her forehead, regret sinking into her stomach, her heart.

"Fuck," she groaned as her head fell back into the leather seat.

"What's wrong, Al?"

"Bella is going to kill me." she ran a hand through her hair, the other reaching into her pocket to get her phone.

"You didn't tell did you?" Emmett grinned and tried to hold in his laughter.

"Emmett, it's not funny." she put the phone against her ear as she waited for her to pick up.

_"Hello?" _

Alice smiled. "Bella..." she said her voice with a sweetness that only the guiltiest of people would use.

There was a huff on the other line, Alice not dropping her smile as she prayed that Bella would forgive her.

_"Alice? Is that really you?" _The sarcasm that laced each word caused Alice to go frigid.

"Hey," Emmett tapped Alice on her now stiff shoulder. He moved his head, gesturing to the woods. "Five minutes. We have to keep an eye out, you know that," he said while getting out the car.

Alice exhaled loudly as Emmett shut the door behind him. "Bella, I'm sorry. I meant to call but-"

_"But you got caught up in work...yeah I know." _she sounded hurt.

Alice pressed her phone harder against her ear; she could just picture Bella biting her lip, a finger twirling her long brown hair.

"Baby, really, I'm sorry. I promise-"

_"You promise what? That I won't be home by myself every night for a week straight? Or that you couldn't come to one of my poetry readings because a case was so important?" _

Alice didn't speak. She couldn't even if she tried, because she knew that Bella was right. She swallowed the lump in throat, her chest burning as she tried to hold in her tears. There was no use trying to explain to Bella how much her job meant, how it helped the two live how they wanted. She was to stubborn to even let Alice decide what they were going to have for dinner.

If only Bella would at least try to listen.

"Bella, I swear, after we catch this guy, I'm all yours." a sob escaped her lips,

There was a pause on the other line.

_"That's what it's always going to be. You only think of yourself-" _her tone held no emotion. It was cold, the ice stabbing Alice's heart with each word.

Alice's face was scarlet, tears cascading down her cheeks. "I'm doing this for us!"

_"How many chances do I have to give you Alice?" _

"Bella, baby, please-"

_BEEEEEEP! _

The jeep spiraled, Alice slamming headfirst into the dashboard. Her phone flew from her hands, straight out of the window as she blacked out in an instant. Her arms and legs were moving like a rag doll's, the seat belt the only protection she had.

The squeal of steel, the ear piercing sound of bending steel silenced the once musical grasshoppers. The trees rumbled, their roots grasping into the ground as their leaves shook in fear. Glass, the largest of shards flying into the starry night, their edges glistening off of the moon. The trees were spreading rumors, their rustling leaves signaling to the rest of the forest that it was safe.

The jeep was upside down, Alice's arms dangling in the air, drips of blood falling from her nose.

A song was playing in the distance, a chipper tune coming out of Alice's phone.

It rang...and rang...and rang...

A/N: So? What did you think? Please leave your thoughts, they would be greatly appreciated...oh and thanks for reading:) it means a lot that anyone would want to read anything I write;3


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I actually wasn't expecting the feedback I have recieved, so thanks to those of you who followed, favorited and commented:) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

May, Three years before the accident

APOV

"Edward, did you do your biology homework?" Alice slipped an apple slice between her lips, her hands working diligently to complete the worksheet in front of her.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to let you see it." he sat back in his chair, crossing his legs as he flipped his copper hair.

The two siblings were eating lunch on a bright sunny afternoon in Phoenix, Arizona. The little cafe was a new venue the two decided to visit, talk around school grounds suggesting this place to be a great spot for peace and quiet.

Alice's eyes thinned, her jaw moving slowly as she carefully chewed her food. "I wasn't going to ask for it." she put another piece into her mouth as she crossed her arms.

"Yes you were. Don't act like I can't read you." a smug look was placed onto his face.

Alice pouted. "Aw, Eddy, come on. Just let me see it," she quickly swallowed her food, her arm reaching across the small table to get access to her brother's back pack. Her nimble fingers wrapped around the handle, her tiny arms struggling to even slightly move the heavy back pack.

"You can't even move it," he laughed.

Alice looked around the hushed cafe only to see see a few people who were too busy with their own work to pay attention to them. She smiled in return, her body moving almost too fast for Edward's eyes as she pushed him out of his seat and went through his bag.

As she retrieved his paper, she was surprised to find Edward on his feet, his arms crossed. "Alice, give me my paper. I'm not going to let you cheat off of me again."

"It's not exactly cheating Edward," she tilted her head to the side. "It's more like borrowing." she looked over the paper as she finished speaking, the answers locking into her brain.

Edward snatched the paper from her, hiding it behind his back. "Borrowing my ass," he whispered. He shoved the assignment back into his bag and gently nudged Alice from his seat. Alice, being the drama queen she loved to be, fell onto the floor.

"Edward! How could you just shove a poor, small girl like me onto the floor!" she sighed dramatically placing an arm over her face.

Alice peeked under her arm to see Edward glancing around the cafe worriedly.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

Alice froze, the sound of the girl's voice causing shivers to go down her spine. She couldn't speak, afraid of embarrassing herself in front of what must have been an angel before her.

"She's fine," Edward answered. "She's just..." Alice could hear Edward sigh as he became conflicted. "Aren't you fine, Alice?"

Alice still lay on the ground, her teeth biting her cheek while she debated what to do.

"She's not moving," the girl's voice was edging towards panic.

It felt like poison to Alice's ears, each pained word coming from the girl's lips making her chest burn. "I'm fine, I'm fine," it was only but a whisper, the words barely leaving her throat.

Alice slowly removed her arm from her face; her eyes took in the back of the girls head as she fumed at her brother.

"See!" Edward distracted her, the girl with beautiful, brown, wavy hair turning to face Alice. "She's okay! She's just overreacting!"

Alice could pay no attention to her brother as she stared into a pair of chocolate orbs. It felt as though she was staring into the most delicious of Hershey kisses. The silkiest of any dove candy she could ever buy.

It took her a moment to realize that the girl was speaking to her again when the girl's eyes went back to her brother.

"I'm fine," Alice said louder. She sat up, her head spinning, manicured nails digging into the cafe's coffee colored carpet. "We were only joking around." She got up onto her feet, brushing off her designer jeans. She peeked at her black heels, no scuffs visible, before she looked back at the girl.

Her brown hair feel past her shoulders in ocean like waves. Her carefully sculpted brows were knit together in distress, her plain, pink lips caught between her teeth. She wore a blue blouse that complemented her skin graciously, her jeans hugging her thighs in all the right places.

Alice cleared her throat, catching herself before the girl realized Alice was checking her out.

"Thank you, um," Alice scratched the back of her head.

"Bella," ran a hand through her long locks, exhaling slowly. "Are you sure you're okay?" she looked behind her to scowl at Edward before giving Alice a hesitant smile.

"Yeah," Alice nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Bella's smile reached her eyes this time, her hands going into the pockets of her sweater. Alice couldn't help but watch every mood she made as she went back to her corner in the cafe. The way her hips swung in those jeans, the way her hair grazed her back.

"See what you did? That girl probably thinks I'm an abuser all because you..."

Alice continued to watch Bella as she sat in her seat, her hands picking up an old looking book, flipping to a dog-eared page.

"I'm gonna go home," Alice declared as she mindlessly took her things.

"What about Rose, Emmett and Jasper? I thought-"

"I'll text them later." she was at the door, the bell above going off as she waved good-bye to him. She looked around the cafe, trying to catch a glimpse of Bella again before she left. Their eyes met. Bella seemed to blush as she put her attention back to her book, leaving Alice in a stupor.

She rushed out of the cafe, her hands shuffling to find her car keys as she stood before her yellow Porsche. Once she was able to compose herself, she got into her car, huffing as she leaned against the seat.

"I'm such an idiot." she mumbled as she pulled her iPhone from her pocket. She scrolled through her messages until she landed on her best friend, Rosalie. Her fingers typed in a rush, her nails audibly making contact with each press of a letter.

Just as she was about to press send her mind went blank, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her teeth _grinded together, her hands releasing her phone as her body gave in to her mind. _

_She could hear giggles, one she could decipher as hers as her vision blurred into existence. She could see smiles, white teeth blocked by small sips of coffee. Fingers, so close to touching putting the cups down._

_The vision hard to see, Alice struggling to hang onto it. The sounds of clinks, silent beings passing by, bright lights continuously deterring her from seeing who she was laughing with. _

_"You have such a cute smile, Alice." the voice was stifled as the vision began to end. _

Alice returned to her physical state, loud gasps filling the car. She pulled down the mirror above her seeing that her nose had bled and dripped onto her white shirt.

"Fuck," she panted, reaching for the backseat to get her tissues and spare clothes. Thankful that her windows were tinted, Alice slipped off her shirt, cleaned herself up and put on a sweater. Her head was banging, her hands extending to the passenger seat to get her cellphone and call Edward.

Her mind was spinning, her face still dripping with sweat as she awaited for her brother to answer.

"Alice?" there was chatter around him, Alice could hardly tell it was him.

"Edward," she took in a pained breath. "I-I-"

"Where are you?"

This wasn't the first time Alice called her brother for help after a vision. The strange thing was that it was Tuesday morning and it was her fourth vision this week. It was abnormal only because she rarely had a vision once a _month. _

"I'm," she took another breath, her hands shaking. "I'm in the parking lot...in...my car." she hung up her phone, her head going straight between her legs as her head felt as if it were going to explode. Her nose continued to drip, her hands not getting tissues fast enough.

Her door was opened, Edward, Rose, Emmett and Jasper appearing in front of her.

"Oh, Alice," Edward took her into his arms and rushed her to his Volvo. "You're pale as a ghost," he whispered. "Where do you want to go?" Alice opened her eyes, seeing to anxiety that filled Edward's face. Her head was heavy, her muslces moving hundreds of pounds just to look at her friends. Rose was shutting her car door, towels in her hand. Emmett and Jasper were waiting by Edward's car to help put Alice in.

"Dad...take me to dad." her words were slurred as she still fought to stay awake. "Not...hospital." she knew that if she went to the hospital that there would be an endless amount of questions.

"Alice," Edward slipped her into the backseat, sitting her up and sitting next to her. "This isn't normal-"

"My visions aren't normal," she shut her eyes, a cry emerging from her throat as the pain became unbearable.

"You know what I mean." Rose slipped in next to her, taking her hand.

Rosalie was Alice's best friends; they've know each other the longest out of the five of them. They did everything together: they shopped, had sleep overs, experimented together. Rosalie was Alice's first sexual encounter and vice versa. Rose was everything to Alice.

"I hate you guys seeing me like this." Alice commented.

Rose took one of the towels she brought and wiped Alice's face, her violet eyes not twitching in the slightest. "You know we're here for you, babe."

Alice nodded, her eyes shutting tighter as another wave of pain went through her head. "I know," she could scarcely hear heself, her conscience state failing to stick with her.

"Just sleep," Rose said leaning her head onto Alice's shoulder. "We'll be here when you wake up."

And just like that, Alice let go.

A/N: So, hopefully my chapters won't be this short. I'll try to update as much as possible, and thanks for reading:3 leave a comment, tell me what you think anything.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for coming back for another chapter in this little adventure:) Thank you _Makaiah _for commenting, it means so much. And to answer your question, Alice does usually have a nose bleed after a vision and I'll explain it more probably in the next chapter or so.

Disclaimer: (I can't believe I haven't put this in the other two chapters :o) Stephanie Meyer owns all characters:)

October, The night of the accident

BPOV

She gripped her phone in her hands as she waited for Alice to pick up.

Bella was at home; she had her hair done, each pin thoughtfully put into place, lip gloss lightly applied to her plump lips. Her eyes held a light shadow, black eyeliner whisped under her chocolate eyes. She wore a light dress, blue to enhance the milky, cream like texture of her poreless skin. She pulled the throw from the coffee colored couch, her nerves getting the best of her.

"What the fuck?" she muttered. She bit her lip, throwing her phone onto the cushion in pure fury.

She had planned this dinner weeks ago, and Alice completely forgot about it. This was supposed to be the _night. _You know, the night where everything is perfect, you tell each other how much you love each other, how nothing else in the world mattered.

Apparently Bella wasn't the only thing that mattered to Alice.

"Damn," she huffed, wiping her eyes as she felt tears begin to fill them. "Fuck you," she got up, stomping to their bedroom as she ripped off her dress and slipped on her jeans and t-shirt. "Fuck you and your goddamn cases." She ran a hand through her long, brown hair.

She went into the living room and snatched her phone from the couch seeing that she had a missed call: from Emmett.

She slid her phone open, the device already dialing his number for her.

"Bella? Bella?" his voice cracked, the usual strong, baritone delivery now weak and defeated.

"Is everything okay?" Bella sat down, her teeth latching onto her bottom lip.

She could hear sirens, doors slamming open and closed, voices she could not recognize.

"Emmett," she gulped. "Emmett, what's going on." her hands where trembling, her eyes shut as she only focused on the voice on the other end.

"It's Alice," he stopped all together as she heard someone call for him.

_"Emmett."_

"Dad?" What was he doing there? "Emmett! Please, what happened?"

_"How long ago did the accident occur?" _her dad's words were cold; he was acting as if it were another case.

"No. No, no, no. This isn't another case. Alice is fine, she just probably got pulled over for drinking."

_You know she didn't get pulled over for drinking, _her subconscience negated every good thing she could think of.

Bella knew something was wrong.

_"Ten minutes." Emmett finally answered. _

_"Do you know what happened?" _

_"No. I was," he stuttered as he searched for the right words. "I was taking a break about a hundred yards away when I heard it." _

What did he hear? What did he hear? Bella asked the question over and over again in her head

_"That's what I heard." _

Was he pointing at something? What was going on?

_"Okay, I trust you, Emmett. I haven't spoken to the paramedics yet, but it doesn't look too good."_

"Emmett!" Bella's throat constricted, her breaths short and ragged as her head swirled as if she drank too much. "Emmett, please," she couldn't cry, her mind too shocked and puzzled.

"Bella, meet me at the hospital."

"Emmett what happened?"

The dial sounded, but Bella still listened for an answer. Her mouth hung open, eyes closed in distress, face pale as the moon.

"Alice," she whispered. "Alice," she let a raspy breath escape, her feet moving on their own as the walked her to her bedroom. She mindlessly put on her shoes, her hands putting on her jacket and grabbing the keys to her truck.

She drove on the highway to the hospital, but her mind was still back at home, echoes of Emmett's voice and alarms ringing through her ears, images of blood, death flashing in the back of her mind. Her hands wrapped around the steering wheel, her eyes finding the emergency entrance to the hospital and parking without any thought.

She turned off her truck and sat in the darkness. What was she going to be faced with? What if...

"She's fine, she's fine. It's probably just a scratch, Bella." she told herself. She pulled her phone from her pocket to check the time.

She pressed her lips together, a picture of her and Alice as her wallpaper lighting the car. It was a professional photo they had taken a few months ago; the two faced eachother, necks visible, their hair tickling their shoulders. Bella missed Alice's long hair, but she _needed _to get it cut so that it wouldn' get in the way with her work.

Everything she did was for work.

She gathered all of her courage and hasitly got out of her truck, the chilly breeze of autumn showing itself, the winds licking her neck, her eyes fluttering. She wrapped her scarf around herself tighter, a craving for warmth unsatisfied.

She reached the glass double doors, her hands pausing before pulling on the ice cold handles.

"Bella!" it was her father and Emmett; the two pulled her into the waiting room, sitting her down in the almost empty space.

Bella looked into her father's eyes, the same chocolate color making her feel safe. He got onto one knee, taking her hands into his before he spoke.

"Alice was in an accident. Emmett went on a break, but while he was gone something slammed into the jeep full force. The car was-"

"I don't give a damn about the car, dad." she ripped her hands away, getting straight to her feet. "Where's Alice?"

"She's in room 109, but you need to know-"

Bella ignored her father as she raced down the halls, her eyes glancing at every number that wisped by.

_99...100...101..._

Her heart was beating faster with each door she flew past.

_107...108...109..._

She stopped dead in her tracks. Her body was still, each breath she took sending a shiver down her spine, hairs on her neck to stand, fingers to twitch. Her heels moved slowly, each inch they moved stopping her heart for a fraction of a second.

She took a deep breath, her fingers trailing over the door's handle before she opened it. The stench of sterilizers, cleaners...rust...hit her nose.

She sniffled, swallowing louding before she entered the room fully.

Her love, lying in a hospital bed, a white bandage wrapped around her head, neck engulfed by a neck brace. Her once perfect face was now bruised, lips swollen.

"She suffered massive head trauma. Her neck down is fine compared to her neck and head."

Emmett put his hand on her shoulder, the both of the them looking at the tiny girl laying in a giant bed that she wasn't meant to be in.

"Is she going to wake up?" Bella didn't tear her eyes away from Alice.

"The doctors don't know. She has brain activity, but something about her vitals are off. I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention." he took his hand off of Bella's shoulder and went to sit next to Alice's bed.

"She's in a coma, Bella."

She gradually made her way to Alice's side, taking her tube laced hand and kissed each knuckle. "She'll wake up in no time."

July, 3 Months Before the Accident

APOV

"Suspect is around 5'10'', light brown hair, mid twenties..." Emmett trailed off as he stuck a blurry photograph onto the large white erase board. It was one of mutiple photos that connected the killer of over twenty people to various locations around the Forks area. He placed his hand onto his chin in a thoughtful gesture, his eyes scanning all the different colored lines and photographs.

"Any ideas, Al?" he took a chair, sitting in it backwards while looking at his partner.

Alice tilted her head, her fingers rubbing together, foot tapping against the hard linoleum floor. "I got nothing," she sat beside Emmett, her eyes taking in the nearly filled white board that contained no useful information.

"It's all the same story," she got up and paced across the room, her brows almost furrowed into one as her tiny fingers rubbed into her forehead. "He knows when they're home alone. He would find a way to break into their home and just," she threw her hands in the air. "took them. No one would know from a few hours to a few days."

"Strangers, none of them associated with with victims would claim to have seen him when they're out on hikes, fishing, swimming. It's as if he wants people to find him, but he knows we can't catch him."

The two were silent for minutes, each thinking of anything that would appear rational. The air was dense, the tension and doubt making the atmosphere heavy, almost unbreathable. The only sound at this point was the light tick of each second from the analog clock.

"Maybe we should take a break, Alice. It's getting late and we can't work like this."

Alice contemplated, unsure of herself.

She hadn't had a vision since this killer came about. It was as if...he was blocking her. The mere mention of him caused her brain to go blank, her eyes to gloss over, her neck to strain from anger. She didn't want to admit it, but it scared the shit out of her.

"Okay," she felt defeated.

"Isn't tonight _the _night?"

Alice smacked her forehead.

"Ah, yeah, it is."

"Well you better get that shit set up, pixie."

Alice nodded and grabbed her purse and phone, instantly dialing Bella's number and leaving a voicemail.

"Hey, baby, remember I'm making dinner tonight so be home at seven." she smiled, giving Emmett a hug good bye before the two finally left for the night.

A/N: If I get more reviews, I'll post tomorrow night:) I'm taking this more in pulp fiction direction in terms of setting and time. Everything will add up and make sense, you just gotta be patient:) Thanks so much for reading, and please comment:)


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: so sorry for the long delay. I've been caught up with school, but hopefully I can post everyday, if not every couple of days from now on.

May, 3 Years Before the Accident

APOV

"Well, your vitals seem normal, you heart rate has gone done..."

Her father marked notes meticulously onto his clip board. There was a crease between the brow, his eyes darting back and forth between the information on the sheet, and his daughter's appearance.

"This is very unusual." He set the clip board aside, sitting in front of Alice.

The two were in his personal office, the room full of materials only the finest professionals could manage. Alice sat on his desk, metal objects surrounding her. The smell of cleaner stained the air.

Alice was clad in a yellow sundress, her bare feet swaying above the ground. Her father, Carlisle, moved closer to her, examined her once more with just his eyes.

"What?" Alice grasped the edge of the desk tightly, her eyes widening, tips of fingers trembling.

"Usually after you have a vision, your pulse rate is higher than normal for a few days."

He checked her pulse once more to reassure himself of his statement. "Your pupils; they remain dilated a few days, also."

"Does that mean anything?"

Carlisle seemed to contemplate the question in his mind.

"I'm not sure. This was your third vision this month?"

She shook her head. "Fourth."

"Mhm."

Alice watched as her father stood up, his hands reaching for his clip board, eyes straining to find something of importance.

"Listen," he looked at his daughter, a smile forced onto his face. "Go home, have Edward or Rose keep you company. Take a couple days off of school, relax."

"But I have a test tomo-"

"I'll take care of it."

Alice sighed in defeat, her shoulders sagging, thoughts repeating.

Alice hopped off of the desk, her arms crossing over her small chest. "Fine." She sighed and headed for the door.

"I'll check on you later tomorrow. Okay?"

Alice didn't look at him, her still shaky hands holding on to the door knob.

"Bye dad." She left the room, her feet taking her to her parent's kitchen.

She swept her hand over the stainless, granite counter tops. Scattered bowls of fruit, snacks, candy laying about.

The only thing one could hear being the lights hanging from the ceiling and the occasional drip from the sink. She could smell freshly baked bread, her nostrils flaring from hunger.

"Alice," she jumped, the sound of her brother's voice hitting her ears. "You ready?"

She turned around, her arms extending to embrace her brother.

"Are you okay, Al?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "Edward, dad doesn't know what's wrong with me. I barely know what's wrong with me."

"Alice-"

"Don't," she swallowed, the lump forming in her throat ceasing to exist. "Just...take me home."

"Okay," he huffed.

BPOV

Bella was sitting at the cafe table, her fingers playing with the corner of a page to a book she was reading.

At least trying to read.

Her eyes, though they were swiftly skimming over each printed word, could not retain any information.

Her mind continued to flash back to the previous day. She thought of how the tiny, pixie like girl was sprawled across the floor like a small child. She could remember the heat in her veins that had been conjured when she saw the red-headed man stand over her form. She could feel her cheeks flushing in anger, her hands in fists as she imagined the fragile girl pale in the face, eyes shut closed.

Bella slammed her book shut, sighing and rubbing a hand onto her aching forehead. She pulled out her cellphone, unlocking it to check the time.

"Damn," she muttered. She had been at the cafe much longer than she thought.

It was obvious what her mind was pre occupied with.

She gently took her book and placed it into her back pack, trudging out of her seat to leave the cafe.

At least that was her plan.

"Hey," someone tapped her on the shoulder, the cold hand causing her to shudder.

She faced the voice, confusion written on her face as the man from yesterday stood before her.

"I don't believe we have gotten off on the wrong foot."

Bella bit her lip, her head shaking in disapproval. "I don't believe we have."

He directed her to an empty booth. Bella blushed at the notion, cautious.

"I won't bite," he smiled. "I promise." He sat down, crossing his arms as he awaited Bella to sit across from him.

Could she trust this guy? How could she be sure that he didn't want to lure her, use her for his disposal.

Then again, he did seem nice...

She had to take a risk and trust her gut for once, not her naive mind.

Bella thrust her bag across the seat before sitting down to look questioningly at the man.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He extended his palm foreword.

She deliberated in her head for a moment, not sure if this Edward character was worth shaking hands with.

Ah, what the heck?, she thought.

"Bella." The two shook hands.

"Alright," when he pulled his hand away, he reached into his pocket to retrieve a slip of paper. "Do you remember that small girl from yesterday?"

Bella frowned, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment before almost glaring at Edward. "Yes, I remember the girl you pushed."

"I didn't-" he stopped himself. His nose flared, face turning white. "Yes, her."

"Why?" Bella smirked at his obvious discomfort.

"Well, Alice, my sister, was very thankful for your concern and immediate course of action you displayed."

Where the hell was this guy from? He spoke as if he were from a different time, like some super gentleman.

"She wanted me to give this to you." He slipped the piece of paper to her.

What could Alice want from her?

Bella almost snatched the object from pure curiosity. Her eyes scanned each number, tongue swiping over her lips as she tried to hide her smile.

"She wanted you to have her number." He got up from the booth and stopped at the door, looking back at Bella. "You should contact her."

Bella was ignoring him a that point, her frozen hands holding the slip, her brain memorizing each number.

Why was she so excited? She barely knew the girl; the only thing she knew was her name.

"Ugh," her hair blocked her sight, each strand representing different reasons for why she shouldn't call the little pixie.

But she wanted to...she really wanted to.

She took her phone out, inserting the girl's number.

"Wait," she mumbled.

How did she know that this wasn't a trick? How could she be sure that this Alice girl even remembered what happened yesterday. She was beautiful, mesmerizing; surely she had men crawling to her every minute.

Was she even gay?

"Fuck," Bella sighed, her thoughts getting the best if her.

She had to call her now.

Bella rose from the booth, her hands grabbing her bag as she rushed to go to her car so she could have some form of privacy.

As soon as the door to her truck slammed shut, she dialed the already familiar numbers and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

The voice was unforgettable.

A/N: thanks so much for reading; I can't believe I'm receiving this kind of feedback, so honestly, thank you:)

Don't forget to comment:)


End file.
